1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a load securing device for standardized transport vessels, such as containers, interchangeable containers or the like, on loading surfaces. More specifically, the present invention is directed to securing containers by securing pins which are swivelable upward, around a horizontal swiveling axle, from a rest position under the loading surface arranged below the loading surface into their vertical working position and which are lockable in this position so as to be retained in openings in the corner regions of the containers for holding transported goods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A German reference DE-OS 19 06 826 discloses a generic fold-in rotational locking arrangement for containers positioned on a vehicle. The disclosed standardized construction can be used together with the same frame carrier currently in use on transport vehicles. As a result of the horizontal folding of the rotational lock described therein along with all add-on parts in the housing below the loading surface, the rotational locking arrangement in this state does not project beyond the carrier profile of the existing vehicle frame either in the upward or downward direction. In the disclosed solution, the rotational locking arrangement is actuated manually by swivel levers or handles as is also the case in locking devices of different constructions.
Of increasing importance in modern goods transportation is the reduction of loading and unloading times for container transport vehicles and the extensive restriction of manual operation by automating the loading process. Since the loading time required for transport vehicles represents unproductive time, the goal is to dispense with the manual operation and use of auxiliary personnel entirely.
There have already been sufficient suggestions, some of which have also been realized, for achieving the goal of automatic loading and unloading of container vehicles. However, there are presently no known automatically operated load securing devices for retaining the load on the loading surface of transport vehicles.